


Late Night Delight

by missmeagan666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/pseuds/missmeagan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting lost in the moment, Steve didn't notice that his hands had made their way down to Danny's perfect ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4thofFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/gifts), [LadyCizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/gifts).



> Ok I am going to give this a shot. 
> 
> This is my first time posting/writing something all by myself. 
> 
> Yes I have co-wrote with 4thofFive. (She wrote I just gave her the idea-and love her to death for it) and LadyCizzle who has been helping me as well with a whole bunch of notes that make no sense. Turning my words into a story.
> 
> This piece is part of a larger story-cluster I have had sitting on my iPad for about a year and a half now and I have been scared shitless about posting it.
> 
> I would love to know what you guys think.

Getting lost in the moment, Steve didn't notice that his hands had made their way down to Danny's perfect ass. God Steve loved this ass. A work of art if you ask him. It was perfect, tight, muscular and just the right size for his hands to hold.

Running his hands over over Danny's naked ass, he slipped his hand between his cheeks to feel over Danny's hole. Still damp from Steve's cum, and Danny surprise attack. Steve smirked to himself as the memory flashed before his eyes...."

*****

Danny woke Steve up with his wicked tongue on his cock.

It was 2:15 when Steve looked over at the bedside clock. Steve was exhausted, after the day or should he say week they had. After their work day was finished Steve and Danny went home. To tired to cook anything Steve ordered pizza. Waiting for the pizza to arrive, Steve and Danny showered and got some beers out of the fridge.

With a full belly of pizza and beer, both too tired to stay awake any longer they headed for bed. It might have only been 7:30 but who cares, they were going on 48 hours with no sleep and conked out as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Waking up to Danny's mouth peppering kisses along his shaft. When Danny got to his base, he sucked a hickey there. Steve by this time was panting hard. Running his hand through Danny's hair, Steve tipped Danny's chin up, as a signal to look at him. At first Danny didn't want to. He was enjoying himself. His beautiful husband a panting hot mess under him.

Not looking up like Steve wanted, Danny kept his journey going. Leaving open mouth kisses until Danny's lips found Steve's ball sack. Placing a kiss on each. Danny laughed against them when Steve let out a filthy moan begging Danny for more.

Wrapping his hand around Steve's cock, Danny moved his kisses upward. Placing an opened mouth kiss on his abs. Licking his way up to Steve's belly button. Danny stopped when he blow air in it. Steve's hitched giggles were getting to him.

Reaching his nipples now, Danny latched onto the right one. Arching his back and throwing his head back into his pillow, chanting Danny's name over and over. Steve moving his hand to Danny's head to hold Danny in place.

Moving to his left nipple, Danny gave it the same treatment. Only this time Steve started to push him away. Trying to get Danny to kiss him. Steve was going to cum. He needed to cum, Danny's hands and mouth were sinful and he wanted to be inside his husband.

Finally getting Danny on top, bringing his lips to his. Sinking into Steve's embrace, Danny straddled Steve's hips. Thrusting his ass against Steve leaking cock. "Please Danny please". Steve moaned against his lips. Grabbing Danny's ass to pull him closer, Steve got a shock when he found Danny already slick and ready for him.

Danny smiled at Steve's surprised face. "I prepared myself before waking you up". Danny said. Grabbing Danny's hips and placing his cock at his hole. Steve helped Danny down.

Sitting so that Steve was resting against the headboard, Steve held onto Danny's hips as he rode him. Steve couldn't do anything but hold onto Danny's hips. Looking at Danny as he throw his head back baring his graceful neck. Yes Danny was doing all the work, he woke Steve from a peaceful sleep for sex. But if Steve didn't do something soon, he was going to think he had fallen asleep during sex again.

Moving forward to bury his face in Danny's chest, Steve squeezed Danny's ass checks and thrust up when Danny made his way back down. Both moaning loudly at this. Danny needing something to hold onto gently ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"Ummmm, Steve. Kiss me Danny murmured. "Kiss me". Steve bring Danny's lips to his for a kiss, whimpered when Danny pushed his tongue into his mouth. Panting hotly against each other, looking into each other's eyes. Steve said he was going to cum.

Grabbing Danny's cock to help him along, Steve noticed Danny's movements getting slower signalling he was bout to cum. Eyes blown wide head thrown back Danny coming between them. Steve following soon after.

Holding onto Danny while coming down from his high, Steve placing little kisses along the hollow of Danny's throat. Not wanting to pull out just yet, Steve bought Danny in for a chase kiss. Loving the low rumble Danny gave before his arms tightened around him and kissed back.

"Not that I didn't like this Danny, Steve said. But what bought this on.

Steve didn't hear his reply. "What was that Daniel..."

Huffing at the Daniel, Danny lifting his head rolled his eyes and said. You today, in your white cargo pants bending over you desk. Teasing me, not being able to have you all to myself, and being too tired to have sex tonight. I was horny, you were lying there, I didn't think you mind."

Smiling at Danny, Steve pulled him in for another kiss. This time it was sweet and innocent.

"Danny, Steve whispered.

You can wake me anytime for sex."

*****

Forgoing his morning swim, for his naked husband. Steve woke up when the sun started to come through the open bedroom lace curtains. Steve had to admit, before Catherine and he broke up the little home improvements she made to his house were very handy.

The black lace curtains, she had gotten for his bedroom, gave off a slightly sexy feel. As well as keep the early morning sun from blinding him too much. Plus it gave them some privacy from the pervert next door with the night vision goggles who liked to peek into Steve and Danny's bedroom window while they slept or had sex.

Steve should be outside right now swimming in his beloved ocean, but all Steve could think about right now was getting even with Danny. Getting his revenge on Danny for waking him up from a peaceful sleep. Even though he liked it very much (Danny's wicked tongue especially) he was still tired from the night before.

This time Steve was going to wake Danny for sex. Knowing Danny would be happy that Steve was staying in bed and not swimming, (Danno still had a fear of Steve turning into man-sushi) so Steve moving Danny gently onto his back.

Rubbing his hands over Danny's hairy chest, placing his hand over his heart. Danny's heart, he loved the feel of Danny's heart. Loved when he was curled up in Danny's strong arms. He didn't like to admit it often, but he liked it when Danny was the big spoon.

The feel of Danny against his back, heart beat strong and even. Sending him to sleep. After they have sex, especially when he rode his husband into a panting brainless mess. Steve liked to curl up in Danny's arms and listen to his heartbeat. Knowing he was the one who sent it into overdrive.

Moving his fingers up to Danny's face, Steve's fingertips traced over Danny's morning stubble. Pale in the early morning light shining through the bedroom curtains. Steve loved it when Danny didn't shave for work. The joy he got from the scratch of Danny's stubble, first thing in the morning. Running his nose against his neck inhaling his intoxicating smell.

Slowly moving along Danny's chin, peppering kisses, coming to a stop when he reaches his lips. Leaning down he nibbles on his lower lip, looking up to see if this woke him up. Sliding his tongue along his bottom lips this time, Steve feels a little pressure.

Looking up again, Steve sees Danny's eyes flutter a little bit. See not quite awake Steve licks Danny's lip again. Smiling into the kiss when Danny's arms come around his neck. Purring when he felt Danny's lips open under his. Steve let himself go, consuming everything Danny has to offer him.

Pulling apart when they needed to breathe, Steve whimpered when Danny latched onto his neck. Sucking a new hickey over the one from a couple of days ago. Drawing Danny back to his lips, Steve thrusts his hips against Danny's. Throwing his head back, arching his hips Danny moaned loudly. Panting hotly against Steve open mouth, Danny wraps his legs around Steve's waist.

Steve desperate to cum was just bout to slide his hand between his and Danny's bodies when Danny's phone rang.

"Fuck...." Danny whispers against Steve's mouth. "It's Rachel..."

Sucking Danny's tongue into his mouth again, Steve whines when the phone keeps going.

"Fuck..." Danny laughs against Steve's chin.

"Yes Danny fuck." Steve says. Yes I want to fuck you.

Damn Rachel and her lousy timing.

Pulling apart Steve reaches over the nightstand for Danny's phone. Punching in Danny's password, Steve and Danny listen to the message she left.

"Danny I am so sorry to do this to you and poor Steven. But would you two come and pick Grace up and take her to school. I have a early meeting I can't get out of and Stan is feeling sick.

Please ring me back to let me know if you can. "Love you both".

Looking over at the clock on the bedside table, Steve groans. If they get up now they have time to shower and make it with plenty of time to pick up Grace.

"Fuck...." God I hate that women sometimes. Steve joked.

Steve picking up Danny's phone again, Steve rang Rachel back.

"Danny". Rachel answered after the third ring.

"No, Rach, it's Steve."

"Oh Steven, is Danny there?."

Laughing under his husband, Danny answers. Yeah Rachael I'm here. Knowing that tone of voice as Danny's sex voice, Rachel giggles silently to herself. I am sorry Danny can you and Steve pick Grace up. Stan would take her, but his not feeling too well. Stan winking at Rachel from across the room, starts laughing as well.

Steve laughing at the faces Danny is pulling, trails his hands between their bodies. Winking at Steve's hands grabbing both of their erections Danny thrust up into his hands.

"Danny you there". Rachel asks when she hears Danny trying to cover up a moan of pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah Rach I'm still here. Yeah Steve and I will pick up Grace. Danny panted out. Should we stop and pick Stan up some chicken soup or medicine. He asked when Steve's hand gave an obscene twist that had Danny almost cuming between them.

"Yes if you don't mind, could you pick up some ginger ale and some crackers as well.

Barely hearing this request, Danny whispered yeah sure Rach.

Knowing what the two were still doing while talking to her laughs when she hears Danny whine signalling he was bout to cum.

"Ok Danny, I owe you, and Steven please stop what you are doing. I do not need to hear my ex husband, now your husband cum while he is on the phone discussing our daughter.

Hearing what sounded like someone falling, they stopped what they were doing. Hearing a muffled owww, Danny what was that for. Rachel hung up. Laughing out loud, Stan asked what happened.

Getting her laughter under control, Rachel got out between giggles.

"I think poor Steven was pushed off the bed."


End file.
